Quarter Moon
by I.Fell.For.Him
Summary: Billy Black Had Triplets. Bella, Racheal and Rebecca. Billy and Sarah couldn't handel thre kids, so Charlie and Renee adopted Bella. Now, 17 years later, She's back, and somethings happening to her. BellaxPaul
1. Chapter 1

**Billy Black had Triplets: Bella, Racheal, And Rebecca. But, Billy And Sarah Couldn't Handel Three Kids At Once, So Charlie Adopted Bella.  
When Bella Meet's The Cullens, She Falls Ill. When Sam Uley And The La Push Pack Find Out, They're There To Help Her.  
When Bella Phases, She Immediatley Takes A Liking To Paul; She Imprinted.**

* * *

It all happened in 9 days.

Day One? I had begged my mother to let me visit Charlie. She, of course, said no. 'He's not fit to be a father,' she had told me. 'He doesn't deserve to see you,' she had complained. And, when I asked Phil, who couldn't resist making me happy, he, of course, agreed with my mother. Everyone knew it. They're just jealous of my relationship with my father. So, that night, I waited until it was quiet, and dark, and mom and Phill were asleep, and took my secret stash of money. No one knew I had it, but me and Charlie. He sent me most of the money, anyway. So, when I knew they were alseep, I jumped out my window, an ran for the airport. I caught a plain, and six hours later, I was in Port Angeles.

Day Two? I found out my father remarried. I was pissed. He didn't even tell me when we talked, or wrote, or emailed. I didn't talk to him for the first few hours. Then, I cracked, and hugged him, telling him I missed him. He introuced me to his new wife, Sue. She was very nice. She had two kids, Leah and Seth. Seth was two years younger than me, 15, and Leah was one year _older _then me, 18. They brought me to La Push and introduced me to their friends, Brady, Collin, Quil and Paul. I commented to Leah that she hung out with a lot of guys - younger guys. She hit me while they all laughed. When I shook their hands, Pauls stood out the most. He was running a fever!

Day Three? Seth and Leah brought me to school. I met their Forks friends, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Today, it was Seth's turn to get embarrassed when I commented on how he hung out with older girls. He flushed, and looked away. Me and Leah laughed, and sat down. Also, Paul went missing. Well, not missing. He just fell very, very ill. Poor guy. His mom said he had splitting headaches that made him sleep all day, and he was running a very high temperature. Me, Seth and Leah spent the rest of the day with Collin, Quil and Brady. It was fun. They were quickly becoming my best friends. And I only met them the day before.

Day Four? Leah got sick. Charlie and Sue sent her to La Push so Pauls mom could help take care of her since Pauls going through the same thing. But, by the look on Charlie's face, him and Sue were hiding something. I ignored it, and me and Seth went to school alone. When people asked about Leah's 'disappearence' we just told them she was sick. But, Seth and I think it's so much more because Quil was sick too. So, Seth and I spent the rest of the day watching movies with Collin and Brady. It wasn't bad. Until Charlie became frigid, and ignoring me to all costs. I asked Sue about it, and she said it was a phase or something.

Day Five? I found out wh Charlie was so tense the day before. He wasn't my father and my mother wasn't my mother. My real father was Billy Black, Charlie's best friend, and my mother was sarah Black, who died in a car accident. Charlie brought me to see him, and I immediatley saw the resemblance in us. I had his eyes, nose and motuh. I must've hadd Sarah's hair and face shape. But that wasn't the worst thing. When I hugged my dad, Jacob walked in, looking drained. When he noticed me, his eyes widened, and he glared at Charlie and Sue. 'What is she doing here?' he had yelled. That's when Billy told him. Jacob blinked once, then quickly exited the house. I stayed with my father that night

Day Six? Collin and Brady got sick. I found it weird. Paul got sick, no one's seen him since. Leah got sick, no ones seen her since. I'm starting to think somethings wrong. I asked Charlie and Sue about it. They didn't know. Or, that's what they said. I asked dad, he didn't know. But, I kenw he did. No one would tell me or Seth anything. Also, that day I moved in with my father, and Jacob. I actually had a little brother. The little brother I always wanted. Also, two little sisters. I got the room across from Jacobs. He wasn't happy about that, but dad didn't give him a choice. They kept arguing about 'exposing them'. I ignored them most of the time, and talked to Seth, or one of the kids from school.

Day Seven? I met the Cullens in school. There was Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. They had 'parents' Carlisle and Esme. Alice asked me to go shopping, and I hesitantly agreed. Mostly because I didn't like shopping. I especially didn't like shopping with Alice because she paid for everything for me, and didn't let me buy any sweats like I always did. After the shopping trip, Alice brought me back to her house - which was huge - to meet her parents. Carlisle was the doctor in the hospital, and Esme was a designer. They both looked very younge. Too younge to have any children, adopted or not. Today, Seth got sick, and was sent to La Push.

Day Eight? Today, I got sick. It was only a fever and everything. But, by night fall, dad had made me stay on the couch while the splitting headaches shot through my head. The fever was excrutiating, making me wish that I was in ice water. But, Dad told me I had to wait it out. He told me that everyone goes through this. I asked what he meant, but he didn't answer me. When Jacob walked in, he was surprised to see me on the couch. He actually asked me what was wrong. I couldn't talk. All dad said to Jacob was 'she's getting close'. What did it al mean?!

Today (Day Nine)? Something weird happened today. Dad and Jacob just kept saying 'it's getting closer' or 'she's almost there'. Eventually, I fell asleep, but I woke to my body trembling. It was trembling so badly that the couch was shaking too. When I got pissed off that Dad or Jake wouldn't tell me what was wrong, Jake quickly took me in his arms, and ran out to the forest, muttering, 'it's happening'. I screamed as I felt my flesh tear apart, and a burning in my scalp. I ran. I stopped at a river, and looked at my reflection.

A pure white wolf peered back.

* * *

**Okay. So, this is my first attempt at a story where Bella's a dog. =]**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down at the pure white wolf in the water, and finally realized it was me. I stood there, staring at my reflection, with wide shocked eyes. When I finally looked up, Jacob was standing there, wide eyed, jaw dropped, and around eight other wolves behind him. I cowered back, my tail shooting between my legs. Jacob took a hesitant step toward me, and I took a step back, hitting a tree. I whimpered, and looked back at Jake.

What's happening? I'm a monster! I'm a fucking giant dog, staring at my brother. Jake walked over to me, very slowly. I whimpered, and placed my head on the ground, my ears pulling back. Jake placed his large hand atop of my head, and scratched behind me ears. I groaned, and leaned into his touch as the others wolves barked a laugh. I pulled back, and looked around shocked, and alarmed as voices flooded my brain.

_Bella? _It sounded like Leah! _It's me. It's Leah!_ I looked past Jake, at the wolves in front of me, and a white and brown spotted one walked forward. _Bella? Are you alright?_ I ducked my head in a nod, and looked between the other six. _There okay. It's alright, sweetie. _I looked up at Jake, who smiled slightly at me.

"It's okay, Bella. Really."_ Why didn't anyone tell me about this?! I had a right to know! _I cried in my head. _Didn't I? Didn't I have a right to kow where my life was going? That I was going to turn into a giant dog?! _I noticed theblack dog, the one in the middle, walk forward, and push Leah behind him. She growled at him, but followed anyway.

_Bella, we need you to calm down. _I cowered back again. Who was he? _I'm Sam. The alpha. I'm the...leader of the pack. There's nine of us. Me, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Jake and you._ I gulped, and looked at the wolves behind him. It was true, there were six other wolves there. _It's okay, Bella, we wont hurt you. We just have to explain everything._

_How do I get back to being human? _I wimpered in my head. Jake scratched my ears again.

_Just think about it. Think about being human. _I did, and five, maybe six minutes later, I was naked in the forest. I blushed, and tried to cover myself. Jake took off his shirt, and handed it to me. I slipped it on, and stood up, looking at the huge dogs in front of me. Leah trotted over and nuzzled her nose into my stomach. I giggled, and ran my hand through her fur. I looked at Jake then the rest of the wolves, nad blew in a breath and let it out heavily. A sigh.

"Well...this'll take some getting used to." I muttered. Everyone else turned back to a human, and I was shocked to see them all naked too. I should've expected it since I was naked, but whatever. I looked away while they all got dressed, then I looked at Leah again. "What exactly's going on?" I asked, looking nervously between the eight people in front of me. The man next to Leah stepped forward, and offered his hand.

"I'm Sam." I miled, and shook his head. "This is Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul..." I tunred him out when I stared at Paul. He was tall, his chest very well defined. His eight-pack of abs looked as if there were pop cans were under the flesh. The same with his bieceps. I bit my lip as my hands raked over his russet skin, taking in his incredibly fit form. My eyes paused on his face, taking in his form. His lips were plump and pink, his nose perfect, his eyes were a sapphiere blue that pulled me in. His hair was long, and flipped over his ears, and fell in his eyes.

I had a very strang urge to wrap my arms around him and push my lips to his. To protect him, to hold him, to mark my territory. I wanted to let him know that he was officially everything to me. He was my whole world. He was the centre of my universe. I noticed that he was doing the same to me, taking me in, and I realized, I must've looked the same as he did, jaw slacked, and wide eyed.

"Bella?" Leahs voice cut through my thoughts. I ignored her, and continued to stare at Paul. "Bella!" I looked at Leah, who had a knowing smirk on her face. Jake walked forward, and took her hand. "When did you zone out?" She asked, her smirk growing. Everyone else was looking at me, the same smirk leah had on their faces. I blushed, and looked back at Paul, then towards my feet.

"Paul." I mumbled, barely audiable, barely understandable.

"What?" Leah asked, her smirk even bigger than before.

"Paul." I said slightly clearer.

"What?"

"PAUL!" I screamed. Leah smiled widely, and took her hand from Jakes, and started to jump up and down, squealing. Seth, Collin, Brady, Sam, Jake, and the others, except Paul, had that stupid grin on their faces. Paul, like me, was blushing.

"We have a lot to discuss. Come on," Sam held his hand out, and I took it, following him back into my house. All the way, I heard a low gowl, and the others snickering. I ignored it, not really wanting to kow what it was about. When we got home, Dad was waiting in his wheel chair, a worried expression on his face. It cleared as soon as I came into view. He sighed in relief, and I hugged him. We all walked in, and Paul hurried to sit next to me on the love seat. I blushed, and looked over to sam.

"As you know, your a werewolf." I rolled my eyes at that. I figured that out when I turned into a giant dog. "We are the protectors of the people of La Push. No one, but the pack and the Elders, knows who we are." I nodded. "You are to tell no one of us. Unless," a smirk appeared on his face, "your imprint." I blinked once, and felt Paul stiffen next to me. What's an Imprint?

"Oh, Bella, an Imprint is when you find your soul mate. When you spot the one person that makes you all warm inside, that quickly becomes the center of your world. Like nothing else matters." I snuk a glance at Paul, and blushed, looking away. I already knew who I Imprinted on.

"Do you all have one?" I asked.

"Only Sam, Leah, Quil and Jake." I blinked, surprised. "Jake and Leah imprinted, Quil imprinted on a three year old, and Sam imprinted on his fiance Emily." I nodded. "And you and Paul." My eyes widened, and my blush increased. I looked at my feet, and nothing else; I've never been more embarrased in my life. Not when I fell on my face in front of the popular boy in Florida. Not when I gave the wrong name when talking to a crush last year. Not when I broke my ankle walking along _a flat surface._ Nothing was more humiliating than this.

"Aw! Look, Bella's blushing." Someone cooed. My eyes flahsed up, meeting a pair of green ones, and Immediately, I knew this was Jared. Somehow. I glared at him, and he shrunk back. I look around, as much as I didn't want to, and everyone was smirking; even Pau. I groaned, and hid my face with my hands. This was so embarrasing!

"Don't be embarrassed." Seth said as he walked over and put an arm around me. Beside me, Paul growl, glaring at Seth. I gave him a look, right now not caring that he was my imprint, and let Seth pull me to his side. I snuggled down, and sighed.

"Why does all the weird things happen to me?" I asked. They all laughed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Bella," dad started, "It's happened to everyone in this room." I blinked once, looking over at my old man. Then, I laughed. "I'm not kidding. I stopped phasing, after you and the girls were born, and when Sarah was in the accident, I lost the feeling in my legs. I could've phased again, but I didn't. It didn't seem right." I stopped laughing, and looked at everyone else. They nodded in confirmation.

Then, the telling of the legends began.

"Well, this complicates things," I muttered a few hours later. I had managed to shift on the couch. My head was in Pauls lap, and my feet in Seths. Everyone looked at me confused. "Alice, who now I know's a vampire, wanted me to go shopping." They all frowned as I smiled brightly. "This got me out of it! Yay!" Paul laughed, running his hand through my hair. It didn't bother me, which bothered me.

"Well, Bella, that's all you need to know at the moment. Maybe you should get some sleep?" Sams voice drifted into my ears. But, I was already half asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. School's been hectic. Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. I hope this one gets just as many.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke, my head in someones lap. I groaned, and turned onto my side, snuggling my head in the persons stomach. I sighed in contentmen, then annoyance as I heard laughing. I pulled my head back from the rock hard abs in front of me, and turned around again, evidently kicking Seth in the face. He groaned, and opened his eyes. I looked towards everyone else, and Leah and Jake were smirking at me while Jared and Sam were laughing. Brady, Collin, Quil and Embry were still passed out on the floor. I looked up at the person I was lieing on, and Paul's face looked down at me. I gasped, and fell off the couch, landing on a sleeping Quil. He groaned, and pushed me off him, going back to sleep.

I stood up, and straightened out Jakes shirt. I sat on the cushion between Paul and Seth, who was asleep again, and folded my arms over my stomach. I tried with every ounce of my being not to look at Paul because I had the feeling that if I look at him, I'd jump at him, right in front of my brother and his imprint. But, I snuk a glance at him, and I bit my lip, closing my eyes tightly. _I wont kiss Paul. I wont kiss Paul. I _wont _kiss Paul!! _I looked at Leah and Jake, who were rubbing their noses together, giggling, and kissing. I looked away, down at my feet, taking in the colour of my toe nails. They were still the vibrant green I painted them before I came. Not even chipped.

I looked back at Leah and Jake, who were now making out. I took a breath, trying to calm myself down. I could feel my skin vibrating, making the couch move also. Jake and Leah didn't notice, and Paul was too captivated by me. I glared at Jake and Leah, and felt the vibrations become faster. I looked around, and quickly dashed out the door and into the forest just as my skin ripped apart, and the shirt fell to the ground in shreds. I lid on the ground, and looked into the river, my big brown doe eyes staring back at me.

I wanted what Jake and Leah had. True love. The gus say that Paul and I are meant to be. But, if we were, then why hasn't he kissed me yet? Or talked to me yet? Why is it always me that has to be the one to make me move? Why cant a guy just like me, and not vice versa. The guys I've gone out with, which was only one, I asked out. It's never them.

_I can change that. _I was started by the voice and lifted my head. I noticed a big black wolf in the same postion as me, but not looking at the water. Only me. _Bella, let me love you. Let me be your guy. Please._ I looked at him for a long minute, then got to my feet. He followed. I nuzzled my muzzle into his neck, and he howled. I barked a laugh. I stared into his eyes, and the next thing I knew, we were both human, sitting crossed legged on the ground, just staring at each other.

Paul looked at me, expectantly. I looked into his Sapphire eyes for a few more seconds, then nodded at him, and he brought his right hand up and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch, and, took his face between my hands, and pushed my lips to his, ignoring the fact that I was naked and so was he.

When our lips met, we were both shocked by a spark, that we pulled back. I looked into his sapphire eyes again, and we softly connected our mouths. I felt at home. I felt as if my life was complete. As our lips moved together softly, all understandable thoughts left my head and I only focused on one thing: Paul. The feeling of his velvet lips on mine, the feeling of having him in my arms. The feeling of something poking me in the side. The feeling of--Oh..

I pulled back to catch my breath, to see Paul blushing deeply. I let out a giggle, and looked between us, then shook my head, and looked back up at him. I ran my hands throuh his hair, and cocked my head to the side. He smiled, and nuzzled his nose into my hand, inhaling my scent. I giggled, and pulled him into a hug, we got to our knees, our chests crushed together. My arms slipped around his neck, pulling him to me, and his nose insantly went for my hair, and he inhaled my scent like the crazy, yet lovable man he is.

We stayed like that for hours. Just holding each other, occasionally kissing, and talking. We wouldn't move for anything. Until, Sam came and found us, a pretty brunette girl, scars down her face, behind him. I didn't let my eyes linger on them because I didn't want to seem rude. So, this must be Emily. I stood up, and took the sun dress Emily handed me, and I smiled in thanks, and hugged her. She laughed, it sounded so melodic, and so carefree. I looked back at Paul, who was dressed again, and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Bella, this is Emily. Sam's Imprint." I smiled and waved at her.

"And, Emily, this is Bella. Paul's imprint slash new wolf." Emily smiled.

"Even more wolves to cook for. Well, that'll be fun." She giggled.

"You wont have to cook by yourself. I'm here now. I'll lend a hand." She smiled.

"That'd be great."

"Besides, knowing the guys, they didn't help before anyway." Emily laughed and agreed. We looked arms, and started the walk to my house. We walked in, and everyone was awake.

"Who wants food?" Emily asked.

Jake, Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul, Sam, Quil and Embry all shouted their agreements, while Leah and I offered to help.

We walked into the kitchen and started. We had to feed 10 werewolves, along with Emily. We made enough for an army, and of course, it was all gone by the time everyone finished, and Jake, Jared and Paul were fighting over the last roll. Leah and I shared a look, and we both put a hand on our imprints thigh. They both tensed for a second, giving Jared the chance to get the roll, and the guys groaned in annoyance.

"That was mine!" Paul and Jake moaned, glaring at Jared who stuffed the roll in his mouth. The others laughed while me and Leah looked at him innocently. "Dont give us that look." Paul told me, putting his arm around my chair. I leaned into his side, and looked up into his eyes. Like I always did since I met him, I got lost in them. The tiny speks of ocean blue against the darker blue always made my heart melt, and it always caught my attention. I barely noticed Pauls smirk as he ducked his head and captured my lips.

"Bella!" Jake and dad yelled at the same time. I broke from Paul, and looked at them; they were wearing the same masks of annoyance, rage and protectiveness. "Dont go kissing boys." Leah smirked.

"Would you rather she kiss girls?" She asked, making both men go pale. I raised my eyebrows, and inched my face closer to Pauls. I puckered my lips, and I noticed Jake glaring daggers at Paul, which made me push my lips against his, again, and I wound my hands in his hair, pulling on it, enticing a groan from his lips. I was pulled away, and struggled against whoever had me, trying to get back to Paul. Nothing was working.

I was getting angry. How dare someone pull me away from my imprint! Appearently, I said that outloud, because Pauls grin widened, and whoever had me let me go. I turned around, and Jake stood there. I stood up from my chair, towering over him, glaring. "I'm older than you. I should be pulling you away from Leah!" Her eyes widened. "But, I wont do that because she doesn't deserve the sex deprivation." I smirked at him, as his eyes widened, and Leah blushed. I sat in Pauls lap, smirking at Jake.

"Oooh...second oldest in the pakc spoke!" Embry said dramatically. "But, she's the best! She wont deprive you from Sex, man! She's awesome!!" I rolled my eyes, and put my hands behind Pauls neck. His arms wrapped around my hips, pulling me closer. Dad sighed dramatically, and I rolled my eyes, squirming on Pauls lap so I could get comfortable. I felt something poking me in the back. I blushed red, and my eyes widened. I looked back at Paul, who just shrugged. I continued to wiggle, just to pick with him.

"So, Leah, how's Sue and Charlie?" I asked. Her face screwed up.

"I went home day before last, and walked in on them makin-out,half naked in the living room. Not a pretty sight." I laughed loudly, and leaned against Paul. "It's not funny!" She squeaked.

"Your right." I said, my laughter stopped, "It's hilarious." I laughed again, and Leah pouted, sitting in a chair, glaring at me. I glared right back, and after a few tension filled minutes of silence, and Leah and I broke into laughter. The guys and Emily just looked at us as we laughed like the maniacs we were. It's true though, we are insane. We're insane freaks that are loved by two of the hottest people on the earth. Well, she is. I dont know about me. After Leah and I stopped laughing, and caught our breath, she took my hand, and pulled me upstairs.

"Your slepping over to my house tonight, Bellaa..." She teased. I sighed in fake annoyance, and sat on my bed as she rumaged through my closet.

"Oh no, how will I _ever_ survive the night? I survived 18, almost 19 years, didn't I?" I asked. She scowled, and threw my bag at me.

'Come on." She took my hand, and pulled me downstairs. I kissed Paul goodbye, and told him to text me as Leah pulled me out the door. We jumped in her car, and quickly drove to Forks. We were there in no time, and in the house. I was hugging Charlie before I realized what was happening. He only laughed, and hugged me back. I, again, was pulled by Leah up to her room. I heard the music blasting in Seth's room, but ignored it, looking at Leah, who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked. She kept staring. "Quit it!" Nothing. "Leah, will you quit staring at me?" I asked. She laughed.

'So, you and Paul, huuuh?" She streched out the word. I blushed, and looked out the window. She laughed insanly, and took my face between her hands. "Tell me _everything_" She cried. I blushed, and recountered every moment since I woke up. She awed at the kiss, and laughed when I told her about his hard on. How did she find it funny?!

Throughout the night, we watched movies, talked, and I texted Paul, and we fell asleep around 3:00, 3:30. Whichever. My life was almsot normal. Except for the fact I'm a giant wolf when I get mad. Other than that, yea, I'm good.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Threeeee...isn't it great? This is like the longest story I've ever witten before I deleted it. Weird. I guess.**

**IDEAS?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Today, I'm going back to school. In Forks. Where the leeches are.

Dad and Jake are forcing me to go back to school in Forks because I'm already inrolled, and already have a few friends. But, the good thing is Paul, Jared, and Jake are coming too. Along with Leah and Seth. I was happy I wouldn't have to finish my last year of high school without Paul. It made me feel better. And also having my brother and his girlfriend wit hhim too, that'd be awsome.

I pulled into the parking lot, and I noticed Jared, Paul and Jake standing by Leah's car. I hopped out of mine, and ignored Mike, who was walking towards me. Paul turned around, and I sprinted over to him, jumping in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. I heard everyone in the parking lot gasp as our lips moved together. He was about to stick his tongue between my lips when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I was pulled away from Paul, and I was turned around quickly. Mike stood there, a feirce glare etched into his features. "Do you not notice?!" He yelled at me, making me cringe because of my enhanced hearing. "Bella, I throw myself at you everyday! I'm a perfect gentleman when it comes to you! Why can't you see that I _love _you!" He yelled. I blinked once. He loves me? I've only been back for 11 days. And he _loves me_?! I heard a low growl, too low for the humans to hear, and I turned my head, looking at Paul, and I gave him a reassuring smile. I turned back to Mike, a frown sliding onto my face, replacing the happy look.

I opened my mouth to speak, but mike beat me to it. "What more do I have to do?!" He cried desperatley. I rolled my eyes, and again, was about to say something, but I was inturrupted by a pair of rough lips fell onto mine. Immediatley, I knew they were Mikes. I pushed him away with my shaking hands, and glared at him. I popped my knuckles, and my fist connected with his face. I heard a loud crack, and a few low whistles. I turned around, and Paul had mixed look; happy and angry. I walked up to his shaking body, and placed my hand on his sutbble covered cheek. The vibrations stopped.

He nuzzled his nose into my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. He inhaled deeply, and he let out a sigh of pleasure. I giggled, and pushed him back an inch, and took his lips with mine. Our lips moulded together and I forgot everything. I forgot we were in the school parking lot, I forgot I was a werewolf, I forgot we were in the school parking lot. I forgot everything as our tongues battled, and twisted together. I felt his hands run down my sides, and rest on my ass. I giggled into the kiss as he pulled me even closer.

"Bella! Come on!" I heard Leah yell. I groaned, and pulled away, resting my forhead against Paul's. I heard Leah laugh as I was pulled away by her and Jared, who were in my first period class. I stared back at Paul as they continued to drag me. I pulled my arms from theirs, and turned around, stomping to my Trig class. I sat in my normal seat, and pouted for the whole class. Do they even have the right to take me away from Paul when I wanted to kiss my boyfriend?!

When the bell rang, I razzed out of the classroom and hurried to my gym class. I changed from my mini skirt to a pair of short shorts, and walked out into the gym, to see all the girls swarmed around my Paul, and all the other guys put out. I glared at them, and stormed over, plucking Paul from the liter, and placing my lips over his. His hands instantly went around me, and held me close and we continued what was inturrupted inthe parking lot.

"Ms Black?" I pulled back from Paul,and Coach Payne was standing there, his hands on his hips.

"How do you know my last name? I didn't change it." I asked. He only smirked.

"I know everything." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, and turned back to Paul, taking his hand. I noticed all the girls glaring at me, and the guys glaring at Paul. I smirked happily, and Coach Payne told us to do six laps. Paul and I shared a look, and laughed. Running was the easiest thing that he could've ever had us do.

"Wanna race?" Paul asked. I nodded, and we took off in front of everyone. We mostly stayed in sync, and he occasionally took my hand, and we finished our six laps while everyone else were only on their fourth. And, I noticed Coach Payne staring at my ass the whole class. Paul and I sat on the bleachers, watching the sweaty teenagers continue with their laps. I turned to Paul, and smiled. He grinned.

"So, how was you first class?" I asked. He frowned.

"It was Calculus. It was boring." I giggled, and put my back against his chest and sat in front of him. His arms went around my waist, and held me close to him. "How was your class?" He asked. I giggled.

"It was Trig. Of course it's boring. And, I pouted the whole class anyway." I admitted sheepishly. He laughed, and placed a kiss to my neck. I bit my lip, and leaned into him more, and gave him more access. I looked up, and everyone else was done their laps, and were panting heavily, holding their knees, or passed out on the floor.

"Why were you pouting?"

"Because Leah inturrupted us. I really enjoy kissing you." I growled. He smirked against my shoulder. He lifted me by my hips, and turned me around. "Do you realize were in gym?" I whispered, my lips inches from his. He frowned, then groaned, his head falling onto my chest. I giggled, and ran my hands through his hair. "We can finish during lunch." His head popped up, and he was smiling. I laughed, and hopped off his lap, and blushed at all the people staring at us.

"What?"

There were mumbles of 'nothing' and 'your a hottie'. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Paul, who was staring at my ass. I frowned, and slapped him across the back of the head. He smiled up at me innocently. I giggled, and went to change. I walked out, my short skirt hugging my hips, and over to Paul. He was wearing his board shorts, and an unbuttoned button up. I smiled, and walked over, taking his hand. We went to our next class.

The two clases before lunch went agonizingly slow. When the bell rang, I pulled Paul behind the school, and i was pushed againt the wall. He pushed his lips on mine, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips moved together as his hands came up to rest on my ass. He lifted me farther up his body, and I felt his erection push agaisnt my stomach. I moaned out, and he moved his lips from mine, to my jaw, down my neck, and sucked on his pulse point. I groaned, and ground my hips into his. He sucked harder.

My hands went intoh his hair, and pulled his head closer to my body. His lips trailed back up to my lips, and I slid my tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevess, and every corner. Paul moaned, and pressed me to the wall harder, making his erection press into my stomach more, making me moan loudly. I hands pulled his hair as his trailed up my stomach, and over my breasts. We pulled apart quickly when we heard someone clearing their throat. Paul placed me on the ground, and we turned around; Alice and Edward stood there, Edward with a heartbroken expression on his face.

"Bella...why are you sucking face with someone from the rez?" He roared. I shrunk back into Paul, afraid the leech'll lose control. So, I nodded towards Edward. He glared. "Your with a dog--" His eyes widened, and I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"A dog? Really? Paul dont look like a dog to me," I said innoently. Edward's eyes narrowed and he glared daggars at Paul.

"You know." Was all he said. I smiled widely.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm his imprint. He's mine." I said nonchalantly. His eyes widened more, and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. He sunk to his knees, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "I fell in love with a dog." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, and looked up at Paul, who was looking down at me, his blue eyes shining brightly. "Why are you a _dog_?" He asked desperatley.

"Because, I'm a Black." I told him with a shrug. He walked over to me, looking me over. Paul wrinkled his nose, and I sniffed. I squeaked, and covered my nose with my hands. "Ew! You stink!" I muttered. He frowned.

"You dont."

"No, she doesn't," Alice added. The next thing I knew, I was in a bone crushing embrace, with a pair of freezing cold lips on mine. I pushed, and shoved against Edwards chest, but I couldn't get out. So, I shut down, letting my arms dangle behind me, and I waited. When Edward's mind caught up with his actions, he let me go, and I fell to the ground with an 'oof'. Paul was shaking and growling loudly, so was I. I stood up, trying not to phase, and I put my hands on Pauls shoulders, and dug my finger nails into them. He stopped growling but not shaking.

"Paul..." I whimpered. "Come back to me, baby." He looked down at me, and the tremors slowly subsided. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his nose into my hair, inhaling. I rubbed his back soothingly, and he sighed, looking up at the leech.

"Listen leech..." I cut him off with my figner. I shook my head, and turned to Edward.

"Listen leech, touch me again, and I will make sure someone has a paper cut in front of you, and if I have to, I'll cut myself. Got it?" I glared and he nodded. I smiled, and turned back to Paul, wiggling my eyebrows. I walked over, and he put his arm around my hips. We walked away, and I heard the broken sobs of Edward. I rolled my eyes, and looked at my watch. We still had 20 minutes. I smirked to myself, and pushed Paul into the wall. He looked at me shocked, and I smriked, attacking his neck with my lips.

Oh yea, I love this.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. School has been hectic. **

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

About a month after the Mike and Edward incident, I found myself staying at Pauls a lot more than Charlie's or dads. Of course, Jake had a _huge_ problem with that, and literally forced me to call him every hour to make sure nothing happened to me.

I mean, what gives?

So, here I am, laying on Paul's bed with him, watching The Notebook. He seemed to be into the movie, and everytime Noah and Ally would kiss, he'd kiss me, making me fall even more in love with him. If that was possible. Which I really didn't think it was.

"Isn't that sad?" I cried as the credits rolled. "But yet so sweet?" Paul looked at me, and laughed, before kissing my head.

"What do you want to watch now?" I thought about it for a second.

"You pick. I made you sit through that." He smirked, and put a movie in the DVD player. A minute later, American Pie 2 flashed across the screen. I laughed, and pulled him onto the bed with me.

We watched the movie, and halfway through it, I felt myself gettting...turned on. I looked over at Paul, who was looking at me. I leaned up, connecting our lips softly. His hands rested on my waist, and mine in his hair.

Suddenly, the kiss was harsher, and needier. I pulled Pauls hair, and he moaned into my mouth. My hands ran down his body, and unbuttoned his shirt. I slipped it off his shoulders, and he threw it across the room. His lips left mine so we could breath and he pulled away, ripping my shirt off my body, along with my bra. He kissed me again, and I slipped off my skirt, and pulled him closer, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

I ran my hands down his chest, loving the way his muscles rippled under my hand, and carressed his abs. They were one of my favorite parts of him. I pulled away for air, and kissed down his jaw and up to his ear. I sucked the lobe into my mouth, and Paul groaned. I laughed when I felt him poking me in the side. I connected our lips again, and he happily kissed me back, with a passion that could've set the bed on fire.

I wouldn't have noticed.

I was inches away from having Paul all to myself. I was minutes away from becoming whole, becoming one person. I was minutes way from having my life compete.

I moaned loudly as Paul sucked on my pulse point. I arched my back, and felt my breasts rub against his chest. He groaned, and detached his lips from my neck. He trailed his kisses down south, down the valley between my breasts, and down my stomach. I squeaked when I felt his tongue plunge into my belly button. I felt the muscles in his face contract as he smiled.

"Oh Bella, I love you." I smiled, pulling Paul back up my body so I could tangle our lips.

"I love you too," I muttered against his lips. I felt him smile and I flipped us, smirking at him. I unbuckled his belt, and popped the button on his jeans. I slid then down, leaving him in his boxers. I smiled, and ran my hand over the cloth covered bulge in front of my face. Paul moaned and bucked his hips. I smiled, and leaned up to kiss him again.

He flipped us, and hooked his hands into the hem of my panties and pulled them down, exposing me. I blushed, and closed my legs, trying to hide. "No," He mumbled, pulling my legs apart again. "Don't hide." I nodded and watched him pull his boxers down. He positioned himself at my entrance, and looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"It's going to hurt."

I nodded again. He pressed his lips to mine once more before plunging into me. I gasped, and closed my eyes tightly in pleasure and pain. He kept still for a few minutes until I moved my hips, letting him know he could continue. He pulled out, leaving the head inside, and slammed into me again. I screamed his name, my hands coming up to rest in his hair as he pushed in and out of me, grunting softly. I felt a coil in my stomach start to tighten.

I moved my hips with his, meeting his thrusts. My hand moved between us, rubbing my clit, making me moan louder, and the coil in my stomach to tighten. I forced my eyes open, and looked up at Paul. A slight sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead as he continued to thrust into me, making me moan louder. This was the best feeling of my life.

The coil tightened even more, and I moaned loudly. "Paul!" I screamed. 'I'm...I'm... going to... come!" I screamed as my orgasim twisted through my body, making him climax and spill his warm seed into me. He collapsed on top of me, breathing harshly. I ran my hand through his hair, and kissed his forehead.

--  
--

I awoke the next morning, and rolled over. I hissed at the slight soreness between my legs, and sat up. I looked around, and I was in Pauls room. I was in his bed. Naked. The events of last night came flooding back, and I smiled, looking over at my man. I looked at the clock at it was only 5:30 am. I lid down, and Paul rolled over, nuzzleing his head into my chest. I laughed quietly, and ran my hand through his hair. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep again, dreaming of my blue-eyed god.

I awoke to a shreik. I shot up, holding the bed sheet to my body. Paul was sitting next to me, his eyes wide, staring at the woman in front of us. She looked like an older, female version of Paul. She had the russet skin, the dark hair, and the sapphiere blue eyes. She was tall, and very pretty. Something told me she was either a sister or his mother. I'm betting on either the latter.

"Paul Joseph Locks!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. She turned to me, and let a smile grace her lips. "Sorry, dear. I'm not used to coming home from a buisness trip and see my baby Paul here with a girl. Especially one as pretty as you." I blushed, and smiled hesitantly at her. I held the sheet closer to me, and shot a look over to Paul, who was still staring at her, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"M-mom?" He whispered. He took a pair of boxers from the floor, and pulled them on. He smiled at me, and kissed my cheek before jumping off the bed, and pulling her into a hug, lifting her feet off the floor. "Your back!" He cried.I smiled fondly at the sight of Paul hugging his mother, and made me feel a little ad that mine wasn't here. And that I've never met her before. I quickly got dressed, and sat on the edge of the bed, a small smile on my lips, looking at the mother and son in front of me.

"Now, Paul, introduce me to this beauty you managed to pick up." Paul frowned at her.

"I didn't just 'pick her up' mom." She apologized. "I'll start from the beggining." He walked over, taking my hand, and pulling me off the bed. "Billy and Sarah had triplets, not twins. But, since they couldn't handle three at a time, Chadlie Swan adopted Bella. She came home about 6 weeks ago, and found out. She's a wolf like me." He told her. His mom nodded. "And, remember I was telling you about imprintig?" She nodded again, then her face lit up, and she clapped her hands.

"Oh!! My Pauly has found his soul mate!" I smiled, and let out a giggle while Paul rolled his eyes.

"Hey, dont be mean. Your moms funny." She smiled at me.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Joline." I smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"Bella." She squealed, and let me go, jumping around again.

"I finally have a girl to spoil." She squeaked.

"Mom, what about Leah?" She frowned.

"Well, she didn't count. She was always way to busy with Jake." I laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella. I'm going to go make you guys breakfast." We nodded, and she walked happily out of the room. I looked at Paul, who smiled fonly at me. I walked over, and settled myself in his lap, wincing at the soreness in my body.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just a little sore." I whispered, brushing his hair from his eyes. He smiled.

"I can fix that." He whispered, putting his hands on either side of my face, and pulling y face to his. It was a slow kiss, but I wouldn't change it for the world because it was with my Paul.

"Paul! Stop sucking Bella's lips off and come downstairs and eat!" Joline called. Paul groaned, and I laughed, standing up. I took his hand, and we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. We sat down, and we both dug in while Joline laughed at us, eating her small bit of food.

Maybe, just maybe, life isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Okay, so that was my first try at a lemon. I know, it was crap. =] But, maybe I'll get better. Maybe.**

**Sooo, what you think?**

**REVIEW REVIEWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting at the lunch table with Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared and Jake, when I heard my name being called. "Bella!" The six of us turned, and the new girl, Kim, was running towards me. She was very nice. She had long blond hair, big beautiful blue eyes - not as beautiful as Paul's - and a gorgeous smile. She ran up to me, and caught her breath. She looked up, and her face went blank. I looked at Paul and Jake, who had knowing smirks on there faces. Seth and Leah too. Then, I caught on.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. The cafeteria went silent, but I ignored them, clapping my hands. I looked at Jared, who stared at Kim as if the whole world depended on that stare. I smiled, and leaned into Paul; he wrapped his arm around me, kissing the side of my head. I watched for the next ten minutes as they both stared at each other, before I got bored, and smacked jared upside the head. He didn't notice. I gaped at him.

"Paul!" I whined, "I'm bored. Make them stop staring." he chuckled, and took my hand, pulling me up from the table. He put an arm over my shoulder, and I heard a low growl come from across the cafeteria. I looked towards the Cullens, and glared at them all. I out my arm around Pauls waist, and we walked out of the cafeteria. We walked out into the parking lot, and leaned against Paul's car. He ran his hands through his hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. He seemed majorly stressed. I ran my hands up and down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. I smiled, and scraped my nails softly along his skin, and he let out a low growl.

"Nothing, baby. It's just Cullen's really getting on my nerves." I smiled, and raised my eyebrows. I leaned my face closer to his, and paused shy of kissing him.

"Why?" I whispered, my lips brushing against his. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I looked into his eyes, and leaned in. But, again, I paused, and pulled away, looking around. I had the feeling of eyes on the back of my head. I turned around, and Edward was standing there, looking at me with longing in his eyes. I stepped back, and into Paul's chest.

"He's really starting to scare me. Let's go to La Push. It's only school." I mumbled, getting in his passenger seat. He laughed, and revved the engine. He peeled out of the parking lot, and I noticed Edward running by us in the forest. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Paul, memorizing his face like I've done many times over. When we pulled into his drive, I took his hand, pulling him towards the woods. He looked at me confused, and I only smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked amused. I smiled, and stood him in front of a tree. I started taking his clothes off, and when he stood naked in front of me, I smiled wider.

"I'm going to do something no one's ever done to you before." I whispered. I could see him gulp. I got to my knees, and I seen his body shudder. "Phase." I said suddenly. He opened his eyes, looking at me confused. I smiled. "Phase." I repeated. He looked at me for a second before his body started trembling. He morphed, and sat in front of me. "Lie on your back, baby." He did, and I moved his legs. I placed my hands over his stomach, and pressed my palm into it.

I ran my hand up and down his belly, and he howled in pleasure. I giggled, and applied more pressure. He started kicking his leg, and I laughed, nuzzling my face into his side. I shifted my hand, digging my knuckles into his belly, and he howled again, licking the side of my face. I laughed, and sat up. He whined at the loss of contact. I giggled, and and pressed the tips of my fingers into his side. He whimpered, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He was panting as I continued to rub his belly and sides.

I pressed my finger tips into his stomach, and he barked happily at me. I laughed, and applied more pressure. His leg was kicking faster, and he was whimpering in pleasure. I laughed, and stopped. His big blue eyes popped open, and he looked at me. I could just see the disbleieg on his human face. I laughed at him, and reached up, placing my fingers behind his ears. I applied pressure, and he groaned, kicking his legs again. I laughed, and leaned my back against his belly, scratching his ears.

I could sit here like this all day; and apparently, so could Paul.

"Paul!" Joline called, walking towards the forest. She looked around for a minute, and Paul's groan alerted her to our presence. She looked over at us, and let out a laugh. "Bella, you don't have to scratch his belly as a dog. You can do that when he's human. And when he's good." I smiled at her, and continued to scratched his belly.

"He was good." I told her, digging my finger nails into his skin. He barked, panting, and his tongue rolled out. I laughed, and stopped rubbing his belly, and stood up. I streched, and Paul stood up, nudging my hip. I looked at him, and he ran his tongue up my face. I groaned, and wiped my face.

"Come on, both of you. Time for dinner." I blinked once, and looked at my watch. We were out here for three hours. Whoa. I looked at Paul, who was looking at his mother. She smiled and walked back into the house. Paul phased, and pulled on a pair of shorts. He pulled me against his body, his beautiful face dazed, and pressed his lips to mine. Immediately, I opened my mouth and let him in, tangeling my hands in his hair.

His hands rested on my ass as he pushed me against a tree. Our lips moved together as one, our tongues battled, and our hands roaming. His lips detached from mine, and kissed down my jaw. His kissed up to my ear, and sucked the earlobe into his mouth sucking gently. I moaned.

"I love you, Bella." Paul mumbled, still sucking on my lobe. I stood there, in Pauls arms, stunned. Then, I smiled, and pressed my lips to his harshly, kissing him with everything I had in me. He must've been shocked because he didn't kiss back. I pulled away, resting my head on his chest, sighing happily.

"I love you too, honey. I love you too." I whispered.

We slowly walked towards the house, hands clasped, with goofy smiles on our faces. We walked into the kitchen and Joline looked at us smiling. Paul sat on a chair, and pulled me into his lap. He slid his arms around me, holding me to him tightly, his chin resting on my shoulder. I smiled, and leaned into him.

"So...how's my favorite daughter-in-law?" I choked on the water I sipped, and Paul froze.

"Mom... we're 17." Paul said slowly. Joline must've noticed her mistake, and started laughing.

"I didn't mean it literally, sweetie." She said, resting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her, telling it her it was okay.

"Oh... well I'm fine. Thanks." I told her. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'm good, mom." He said sarcasticlly. I giggled, and leaned against Paul again. I sighed happily, and closed my eyes.

"Love you, sweetie." He whispered. I giggled again.

"I love you too, honey." I told him. I noticed Joline smiling hugely. I gave her a grin, and closed my eyes again.

Later that night, while I was patroling, I felt someone phase. _So, Bella, tell me everything. Why'd you skip the last two periods?! _Leah cried in my head.

_Paul took me to his house. _I told her.

_Oh? And what did you do? _She asked curiously. I grinned.

_I made him phase and I rubbed his belly. _Leah burst out laughing and I continued to patrol the border. Leah and I talked about random stuff, until I came across a scent. A vampire scent.

_Get Sam!_ I cried, as I followed the scent. A few minutes later, Sam, Embry, Leah and Jake were behind me. The scent stopped, and we all spotted the vampire.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked the chapter. =]**

**I need Ideas.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I phased back, and quickly got dressed. I heard Sam howl, alerting the rest of the pack. I turned back to the leech, and glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked. "Do you really think a leech is welcomed here?" I asked bitterly. Edward had the same heartbroken look on his face as he did the day he found me and Paul behind the school.

"Do you really think that?" At my confused lok, he clarified, "Do you really think I'm a leech?" I nodded, and crossed my arms over my stomach. I felt soemthing nudge me in the side, and I looked down. Paul sat there, his teeth barred, his big black eyes narrowed into a firey glare. I ran my hand through his fur, and he looked up at me, his eyes softening. I smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

"Now, leech, what do you want? Your broke the treaty, I'm still wondering why your standing there and not being burned," One of the pack memberes made a noice of agreement from behind me. Edward smiled an evil smiled; one that I've seen somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

"Well, I'm here to see you, Bella dear." I growled at him. "You see, you may be a dog, oh, but that doesn't mean I dont love you." Paul growled at him, and rose to his feet. I scratched behind his ears, letting him know I have this.

"And what makes you think I love you back?!" I spat. Edwards smirk grew.

"Oh, because you will, love. Because you will." I rolled my eyes at him, and felt myself start trembling. I growled at Edwards smirking face, and the tremors grew and my clothes shredded as I phased, and stood next to Paul.

_Now can we attack him?! _I whined. Sam voice his disagreement.

_Okay, so, you've seen Bella. Can we do this the hard way, or the easy way? _Sam thought. Edward sighed.

"How about...neither way!" And he was gone. Just as fast as that. I took off running, followin his trail. I heard someone behind me and I immediatley knew it was Paul.

_What are you doing? _He cried, as I pushed my legs faster, still following the revolting scent.

_I have to end this! _I explained.

_End what?_ He asked.

_I cant have a leech love me. It's uncomfortable!_ Paul chucked and pushed himself fster so he could catch up with me. We continued on th trail Edward left for us, and we eventually came upon a big house. We didn't bother to stop, and we just ran right through the door. We were met by six other leeches, all ready to battle.

Paul phased, and quickly dressed. "Dont attack." He said. They looked at him warily. "We have permission to be here right now. Because one of the members of your coven broke the treaty." He said, glaring at them. The older looking blonde one stepped forward.

"Who broke the treaty?" He asked. Paul turned his head towards Edward. I phased, and the little pixie ran and got me some clothes; more like a short dress, but whichever.

"He 'wanted to see me'. He went over the border. He broke the treaty." Everyone turned towards him, and he looked away.

"Now, you either have to move or we call war." Sam's voice cut through the conversation. We turned around and the pack was behind us. The Cullen's glanced between each other, but before they could make a decision, I was in a cold embrace, a pair of cold hands holding me against the body. I turned my head, and Edward has his lips to my throat.

"Move and I'll bite." He warned. The look on Paul's face was enough to make anyone cry or want to cry. He had his own tears running down his face, a hand streched out, and a foot in front of the other.

"I call war!" Brady yelled, running towards the Cullens. I threw Edward off me, and he flew into his piano while the rest of the pack took on a leech. The Piano blew to pieces, piano keys and shards of wood flying everywhere. Edward looked at me, his eyes narrowed into slits.

'I dont know what I ever saw in you, dog!" He yelled. I growled and phased, launching myself towards him, my teeth going for his hard flesh.

I felt something him me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. I let out a whimper, but it sounded more like a squak.

Everything went black.

--  
--

"Is she going to be okay?" Paul's broken voice entered my ears.

"Yes, Paul, she'll be fine. She's already healing." Dr Fang's voice followed after. I groaned, and opened my eyes. Paul sighed in relief, and gently pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he placed kisses on the side and top of my head.

"W-what happened?" I asked weakly.

"You blacked out." Dr Cullen told me. I blinked once.

"Carlisle was the only one who lived, along with his wife Esme. We let them live because he was the only one who could help you. We have a new treaty. Carlisle and Esme are the only vamps allowed in La Push. If any other leech comes over the boarder, it's immediate termination." Paul explained. I nodded once, and laid my head on Pauls shoulder and Carlisle walked out of the room.

"How's the rest of the pack?" I asked. He grew quiet. I looked at him, and he smiled at me reassuringly.

"Quil and Embry have a few broken bones, Sam, Jared, Me, Leah and Jake came out unharmed but Seth, Collin and Brady have some serious injuries. They all have concussions and a couple broken bones." I gasped, tears welling in my eyes.

They were hurt because of me.

"No! I know what your thinking. They're not hurt because of you. They're alive because of you." I shook my head.

"Baby, if you hadn't blacked out, they could be dead." I wiped my eyes and looked up at Paul.

"But it's still my fault they hurt." I said quietly. He gently took my face between his hands, and looked me in the eye.

"Nothing. Was. Your. Fauly." He said slowly. I nodded and wiped the newly formed tears. I leaned up, and pressed a kiss to Paul's lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, honey." I whispered, kissing him again.

"Bella!!" I pulled from Paul, and Leah ran over, engulfing me in a hug. I ignored the pain that shot through me and I hugged her back. "Oh, I'm so glad your okay!" She cried, and I felt tears fall onto my shoulder.

I pulled back, and gave her a look. "I should be crying. Not you!" I exclaimed. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's just so good to know that your not dead or dying." She cried hugging me again. Paul, who was siting on the bed, laughed. I patted Leah's back.

I pulled back, and rushed downstairs. I hugged Sam, Jared, and Jake, carefully hugged Quil and Embry and placed kisses on Seth, Collin and Brady's cheeks. I sat on the couch and looked around at the family.

Everyone was here.

No one was dead; except the Cullens.

"I love you guys." I said randomly. Jared, being the mushiest of the guys - other than Paul - smiled and hugged me. Kim stood to the side, and I beckoned her over, and eveyone else joined the hug also. I seen Paul walked downstairs, and he smiled as he seen me between 10 huge people. 'HELP' I mouthed, but he leaned against the wall, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, great boyfriend.

Everyone pulled away, and I looked back at Seth, Collin and Brady. I sighed, and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "Bella, they'll be alright." Sam said quietly. I nodded, and put my arm out, opening and closing my hand, beckoning to Paul. He walked over, and sat next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Love you." He whispered before sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Okkkkayyyyyyy.... =]**

**So, chapter 7.**

**ReVieW!**


End file.
